


never friends

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were never friends; we were always different -- more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	never friends

**Author's Note:**

> five sentence prompt challenge

**"We were never friends; we were always different -- more."**

Clarke laughs at the way she can’t see the tear-stained, crinkled bit of paper in her hands. She really doesn’t need to read from it, because she has memorized her vows by heart.

“I love you, Bellamy Blake. And I can’t wait to start our life together. You’re my everything, my one constant throughout all these years and still will be in the years to come. So I pledge to be your constant too, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for better or worse. I do–I do, I do, I do.”

When she looks up, Bellamy is crying harder than she is, and Clarke grins as he doesn’t wait for the pastor to announce the usual prelude to their first kiss as man and wife. Instead he just reaches over, one hand cupping her cheek and the other her lace-clad hip, and kisses her like the world is ending and he wants to go down with the taste of her on his lips.


End file.
